


Battle gone wrong

by UniverseBestPotato



Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 2020, Cody is stabbed, Codywan Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not beta read we die like clones, codywan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseBestPotato/pseuds/UniverseBestPotato
Summary: Title is accurate.This is for 2020 CodyWan week when 7 seasons of binged Clone Wars is still in my sad brain.Day 1 (I'm late): Hurt ComfortNo S7 spoilers thou
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: CODYWAN 2020 YALL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Battle gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> If I was in charge of Star Wars, it would either have more hugs and less clone death.  
> Or even more angst,  
> There's no inbetween.

Cody’s mind is racing. No matter how many times he is on the field, it still feels like the first time he experienced one. Blasters, dusts clouds and iconic sabre noises surround him. Cody glances at his vode around him; they are all so brave, some not even 10 years old, and here they are fighting a war that’s their only reason for existing.

Some clones on the other hand…

Cody doesn’t even need to look up to hear the quips from the infamous Skywalker, his snippy padawan and their clone captain, Rex, that particular trio and the 501st show that clones matter, never leaving one behind unless they’ve marched on.

He looks behind him, seeing the blue sabre wielding Kel Dor, with the Wolf Pack. Cody sniffs his laughter as he sees Plo pats a, now flustered, Wolf on the head before advancing to destroy more clangers and deflect even more bolts.

Some jedi show clones how to be more than just soldiers, show us there is more than fighting, a promise for a life after the war; because of these jedi, some vode find a different reason to exist, another reason to stay alive to finish this war.

Thinking of reasons to exist, Cody looks around to find his jedi in the battlefield, it didn’t take long as he heard the familiar darkish laugh of his jedi, who has probably started the ‘I can smash more clankers than you’ game with Skywalker if his care free nature has anything to go by. It was welcomed, we were winning this battle since they first step foot onto this planet, but it does seem too easy. Cody, mentally, takes a step back from the frontlines and analyses the situation.

They came to take a separatist base, only battle droids, and no sign of a higher command, just an onslaught on droids; Cody shoots a handful of droids and advances towards the base. This particular base has had no interactions with the rest of space almost like it’s a diversion, but for what?

The commander runs through different scenarios, shooting droids while looking around, what is he missing?

Then he sees it.

The silted white glow of a commando droid, a sword.

Right at-

“GENERAL, LOOK OUT!!”

Darkness.

(le pov shift)

Obi Wan hears him Commander shout a warning at him out of nowhere, he then senses the murderous intent, all but too late, so he braces for the pain.

But it never comes

Instead he looks down at the far too pale clone teetering in front of him, a sword through his side, red tarnishing the once dusty white armour.

“No..” Obi guilt trips, a hand around his commander’s waist, the other trying fruitlessly to stop the bleeding.

The rest seems a blur to him.

Good thing Anakin is around to tell him outside the clinic where Kix, Rex and the new 212st Medic…. Wooley or was it Helix? Obi hasn’t been able to meet him yet; are treating Cody.

“Seriously, Obi, the minute you went onto your knees every single droid’s face got crushed in. Heck you wouldn't let anyone near you apart from Rex and myself, and Master Windu calls me too emotional.” Anakin rambles, clearly intending to ground Obi from his thoughts.

The door opens before the general could make a remark, Rex exits a bit paler than usual, but Obi can feel relief surrounding the captain.

“He’s stable” Rex begins

“Oh thank the force” Obi breaths out, he swears Cody gave him grey hair from that stunt.

“He’s also awake and asking for you” Rex gets out of the way to avoid the speed of a worried general.

Obi looks at the now awake clone. His clone. His Cody, laughing slightly at Kix’s done with life look, who leaves once he’s done with the last tests for the evening.

“Hello there-mmf!?” Cody’s greeting was muffled by his jedi’s teary kiss full of anger, relief, and love.

The kiss lasted until they both had to breath.

“Commander Cody, never do that again”

“No promises, cyar'ika”

Obi laughs, tears falling down his face, as he connects his forehead to his love’s.

And if Rex took a picture when they are both asleep, cuddling, for blackmail purposes.

They didn’t know.


End file.
